The emergence of wireless devices in computer networking environments has imposed a new set of problems for network and information technology (IT) administrators. First, in many instances, wireless devices are not easily integrated with existing networks that support wired devices. As a result, some wireless networks are installed and managed as separate network elements, i.e., administrators configure and manage wireless devices, such as wireless Access Points (APs), separately from their wired LAN counterparts, e.g., wired access switches.
In these heterogeneous networks, the wireless APs are configured independently of the wired network elements. Also, software upgrades for the wireless LAN APs are done independently of the wired LAN access switches, i.e., software images for the wireless LAN APs and for the wired LAN access switches are distinct and need to be managed and upgraded independently. Additionally, network troubleshooting involves troubleshooting the wired and wireless networks independently. Thus, in many ways, the wireless LAN APs are treated as separate network elements that require special and distinct configuration and management, separate from the wired LAN network elements. This makes the administration of the network cumbersome for the network administrator and prone to error.
Second, in known wireless LANs, each AP must be individually configured. This is time consuming in larger networks, such as enterprise networks where there may be a multitude of APs. A network administrator must configure each AP individually and then connect it to the network.
Another aspect of enterprise networks is that they often change. Networks expand and contract with the number users, i.e., network elements are frequently added and removed. Networks are also frequently relocated physically. This requires disconnecting network elements, moving them, and then reattaching them. Each time a wireless AP is moved in a conventional wireless network, it must be re-configured for its new location. This adds considerable expense and inconvenience when changing the physical layout of a network.
Accordingly, there is a need for a network architecture that reduces the administrative burden of managing and configuring wireless network devices.